the_penelope_simmons_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunions/Script
Script Page for Season One Episode Three- Reunions 1x03 - Reunions Written & Directed by Icedancer487 Myers Home (Early-Morning) (Kate is seen making pancakes and scrambled eggs, and putting them on 6 seperate plates.) KATE (Yells from the bottom of the steps): KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY. (Kate just rolled her eyes as she heard each kid saying they'll be done in a minute. In the meantime Kate went to the stove to clean up her mess.) CINDY (Teasing): Your actually up early for once. (Kate turned around and saw her younger sister Cindy entering the home.) KATE (Smiles and hugs her sister): Morning. Yea Naomi and Nathan have college visits all day today, which is why I need you to watch Michael and Mason until Steven gets home around 4. (Cindy just smiled at her sister, before taking a seat at the kitchen table as Kate cleaned up her mess. As Kate was cleaning, Cindy noticed her sister grabbing her Pill bottle and taking more than what she was suppose to.) CINDY: Everything alright Kate. KATE (Sighs and sits next to Cindy): A little anxious that's all. I mean the more I think about Naomi and Nathan going off to college in the fall, the more worried I get. CINDY (Looks at her sister with sympathy): I know how worried you must be getting, but Naomi and Nathan are smart kids they know how to take care of themselves, you just got to trust them. KATE (Looks at Cindy with a solemn expression): I do trust my children, it's other people I don't trust, you know that. (Before Cindy could reply, Naomi, Nathan, Michael, and Mason quickly made their way downstairs into the kitchen, causing Kate to change her expression back into a semi happy one.) NATHAN (Looks at Naomi annoyed as he sits down): Mom tell Naomi she doesn't need to spend 3 hours in the bathroom, trying to impress some college jocks who won't give her the time of day not matter what she looks like. NAOMI (Rolls her eyes): Oh shut up you little twerp, it's hard work to maintain this kind of beauty. NATHAN (Murmurs): Looks like you got a long road ahead of you. (Before Naomi could make a remark, Kate quickly stepped in to calm the situation down) KATE: Ok you two, now eat up we got a long day ahead of us. (Turns to Michael and Mason) Remember to do everything you Aunt Cindy tells you, your father should be home around 4. (Both Michael and Mason groan) MICHAEL: Come on mom we're going to be 15 in a few months, can't we stay home by ourselves for once. MASON (smiles a little): Yea mom, we promise not to do anything stupid KATE (Sits down and looks at both boys sternly): Absolutley not, you two know that you are not allowed to be home by yourselves unless you have an adult with you. MICHAEL (Gasps): Mom we're not 3 years old, we know not to talk to strangers or answer the door to anyone we don't know. We shouldn't have to suffer because of your paranoia, we're not going to up and disappear without a trace like Claire did. (Michael quickly put his hand over his mouth once he realized what he had said. Mason, Nathan, and Naomi looked obviously shocked. Cindy worriedly looked over to her sister, who was obviously shell shocked as well, but at the same time incrediably sad, She was hoping that Kate wasn't going to go into one of her panic attacks again.) CINDY (Getting out of her seat): Well Michael and Mason, we should probably get going.We got to pick up your Cousin Janie from her friend Dylan's house. (Before anyone could say anything, the phone started to ring, which caused Kate to snap out her trance to go get it.) KATE (Annoyed): Hello Myers residence. Yes this is her. (Kate's expression went from annoyed to complete shock as she continued to listen to the person on the other line.) NAOMI (Worried): Mom what's wrong. KATE (Hangs up the phone and looks completely shocked while looking for her keys): O-Oh my god. (Kate quickly grabbed her car keys before running out of the house). NAOMI: MOM CINDY: KATE (Everyone in the house just looked worried, knowing that something big must of happened.) Flashback (December 31, 2001) (27 year old Kate Myers, just sat up straight in her hospital bed, watching the frosty weather outside. She couldn't understand why she was still held up in this hell hold, when her baby girl was still missing. It has been a week to the day since Claire has been kidnapped, and so far there were no leads what so ever, except for a faint picture of her holding some older gentleman's hand, but it was so blurred you could hardly see anything.) JANET (Enters the Room, with a look of devastation on her face as she looks at her daughter): Oh sweetheart. (Janet walks over and sits on Kate's bed and hugs her) KATE (Breaks down into tears): Oh Mom It's all my fault. JANET (Hugs her daughter): It's not your fault Kate, dont' you even think that for one minute. KATE (Crying into her mother's arms): It is though, I couldn't be a proper mother to Claire and now this is my punishment. Janet (genntly rocking Kate): They're going to find her sweetheart and bring her home. Category:Script Pages Category:Season One Script Pages